Jean Descole
|En = Jean Descole |Bild = Jean Descole.png |Zitat = Zurück blieb Jean Descole, nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Soll die Welt doch zugrunde gehen, das ist mir einerlei! |Name = Jean Descole |It = Jean Descole |Sp = Jean Descole |Nl = Jean Descole |Fr = Jean Descole |Aufenthalt = Bostonius |Beziehungen = Leon Bronev (Vater) Rachel Bronev (Mutter) Hershel Layton (Bruder) Alfendi Layton (Neffe) Katrielle Layton (Adoptivnichte) Mrs. Locklair (Ehefrau; Verstorben) Tochter (Verstorben) Raymond (Butler) Levin Jakes (Komplize) Oswald Whistler (Komplize) Maskierter Gentleman (Komplize) |Geburtsort = Unbekannt |Wohnort = Unbekannt |Beruf = Wissenschaftler Archäologe |Geburtsjahr = ca. 1934 – 1936 |Spitznamen = Hershel Bronev (Geburtsname) (Von Emmy in der englischen Version) }} Jean Descole ist der Gegenspieler des Professors in der zweiten Trilogie der Spielreihe, der erstmals in Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms als mysteriöser Hauptantagonist auftrat. Er bezeichnet sich selbst als Wissenschaftler und ist auf der Suche nach Relikten der Aslant-Zivilisation. Persönliches thumb|left|DescoleÄhnlich wie Don Paolo, sein Äquivalent aus der ersten Trilogie, ist Descole ein skrupelloses wissenschaftliches Genie mit der Fähigkeit, andere Personen mittels Verkleidungen täuschend echt imitieren zu können. Im Gegensatz zum allein arbeitenden Paolo verbirgt er sich jedoch bevorzugt hinter Komplizen, die er in der Regel durch leere Versprechungen manipuliert, ohne seine wahren Ziele preiszugeben. Um diese zu erreichen, ist er zu allem bereit, dazu zählen Entführung, Körperverletzung und Tötungsversuche, sowie das eiskalte Hintergehen seiner eigenen Verbündeten. Unter seiner vornehmen Oberfläche versteckt sich eine aggressive Natur, die zum Vorschein kommen kann, wenn seine komplexen und perfektionistisch durchdachten Vorhaben nicht nach Plan verlaufen. Dies kann sich sowohl in Form wüster Beschimpfungen zeigen, wie auch im Zurückgreifen auf verzweifelte Zerstörungswut, der er mit Kampfrobotern Ausdruck verleiht. Neben intellektueller Begabungen und einem Faible für Dramatik ist Descole auch im Fechten und Nahkampf talentiert, was sich vor allem in seinem Kampf gegen die Organisation Targent bemerkbar macht, deren Vernichtung er sich mit seinem Butler Raymond zum Ziel gesetzt hat. Darin geht er jedoch so rücksichtslos vor, dass er nicht mal davor zurückschreckt, sich selbst genau der Vergehen schuldig zu machen, für die er Targent verurteilt. Geschichte Vorgeschichte left|thumb|Descoles NachforschungDescoles Plan, Targent zu übertrumpfen, sah die Entdeckung der drei Vermächtnisse der Zivilisation vor. Auf der Insel, die einst Ambrosia beherbergte, ließ er sich in einer Burg nieder, auf die er den Opernkomponisten Oswald Whistler einlud, dessen Tochter Melina im Sterben lag. Ihr Überleben als Wiedergeburt der Königin Ambrosias war essenziell für Descoles Plan, durch ein von ihr vorgetragenes Lied das Königreich wiederzuerwecken. Daher entwickelte er gemeinsam mit Whistler den Detragan, eine als außergewöhnliche Orgel getarnte Maschine, mit der man in der Lage ist, Erinnerungen und Persönlichkeit einer verstorbenen Person in das Gehirn einer lebenden zu kopieren. Um junge Mädchen zu finden, deren geistige Beschaffenheit Melina ähnlich genug war, betraute Descole Mr. Whistler mit der Komposition einer Oper, zu der er Leute unter dem Versprechen des ewigen Lebens locken konnte, um sie in einem Rätselspiel zu testen. Außerdem konnte er durch den Verkauf der Karten das Geld, das er in das Projekt investiert hatte, wieder zurückverdienen. Der Ruf des Phantoms thumb|left|Besprechung des PlansIn einem von Kerzen beleuchteten Raum bespricht Descole seinen Plan zur Freilegung des Goldenen Gartens von Misthallery mit Raymond und seinem Komplizen, dem auf die Reichtümer des Gartens gierigen Polizeipräsident Levin Jakes. Dieser hatte das Testament des verstorbenen Bürgermeisters Evan Barde gefälscht, um Dr. Clark Triton zu dessen Nachfolger zu machen. Descole plante, dessen Butler Doland Noble außer Gefecht zu setzen, um seine Rolle einzunehmen und sich auf der Suche nach dem Garten Clarks Geologiekenntnisse und seinen durch Jakes' Täuschung gewonnenen Einfluss erpresserisch zunutze machen zu können. Als zusätzliches Druckmittel ließ er auch dessen Frau Brenda entführen. Mit Clark unter seiner Kontrolle, Jakes als Komplize und seinen Handlangern Bram, Gent und Nordic, welche die verfallene Fabrik für den Bau von Descoles Bergbaumaschinen besetzen, konnte er somit die Kontrolle über die Stadt erlangen und ungestört nach dem Garten graben, während die dadurch in der Stadt auftretenden Schäden der Legende um die Flöte des Phantoms zugeschrieben wurden. Um die wahre Natur des Phantoms zu verbergen, benutzte Descole Nebelmaschinen und kümmerte sich als Doland darum, Lukes Vorhersagen der Polizei zu berichten, damit diese dann die betroffenen Viertel räumen würde. Von Laytons Ankunft in Misthallery erfährt Descole bereits in seiner Verkleidung als Doland in der Villa Triton, wird allerdings dennoch von Jakes auf dessen Eingreifen hingewiesen. Diesem gibt er jedoch schon bald sehr direkt zu erkennen, dass er ihn als unfähig einschätzt, sich gegen Layton durchzusetzen. Er selbst versucht unterdessen, Clarks Versuche zu unterbinden, den Professor auf den Weinkeller aufmerksam zu machen, wo der echte Doland und Brenda gefangen sind. thumb|Descoles EnttarnungProfessor Layton durchschaut sein hinterhältiges Spiel, da Lukes Voraussagen nicht immer korrekt sind. Weil dennoch stets die richtigen Viertel geräumt werden, ist klar, dass Doland selbst gewusst haben muss, wo das Phantom zuschlägt. So wird er als Drahtzieher hinter dem Phantom entlarvt. Nach dem Auffliegen seiner Verkleidung stellt dieser sich den Anwesenden als Wissenschaftler mit höheren Zielen vor, ruft dann seine Bergbauroboter und versucht mit ihnen, die Stadt zu zerstören, indem er sie zu einem einzigen, größeren Roboter vereint. Der Professor hingegen baut mit Hilfe der Schwarzen Raben ein Steinkatapult, um den Roboter auszuschalten. Nachdem er in seine Einzelteile zerfällt, kann Descole sie jedoch erneut vereinen und attackiert nun direkt den Professor und seine Gefährten. Erst durch eine Flutwelle aus dem Wasserreservoir der Stadt, kann der Roboter endgültig außer Gefecht gesetzt werden. Descole verschwindet dann mit einem lauten Lachen, nachdem er dem Professor vorhält, dass dieser ihn niemals werde besiegen können. thumb|left|Descole verlässt die Stadt.Während der Kutschfahrt aus der Stadt in der folgenden Nacht versichert Descole seinem Butler Raymond, sich nicht zu grämen, sondern voller Vorfreude auf die Umsetzung seines nächsten Plans zu stecken. Die ewige Diva Auch hinter den Ereignissen im Film steckt Descole: Nach der Uraufführung von Whistlers Oper im Crown Petone-Theater unter Anwesenheit von Layton und Luke offenbart er den Gästen getarnt durch eine Puppe, dass sie für das versprochene ewige Leben an einem Rätselspiel teilnehmen werden, dessen Verlierer ihr Leben geben müssen. Das gesamte Theater entpuppt sich als architektonische und technische Meisterleistung, die sich automatisch zu einem Schiff in Form einer riesigen Krone umfunktioniert. Hier finden die ersten beiden Rätsel statt. Entgegen seiner Ankündigung bringt Descole danach die aussortierten Gäste in einem U-Boot zurück zum Festland, während er das Schiff in die Luft sprengt. Ein zweites U-Boot nutzt er, um sich, seine Handlanger und das Detragan zur Insel zu bringen. thumb|Vor dem DetraganNach den nächsten zwei Rätseln stellt sich bei der Konfrontation auf der Burg heraus, dass Melinas Erinnerungen längst erfolgreich kopiert wurden, und zwar in ihre Freundin Janice Quatlane. Descole zwingt sie dazu, das Lied des Meeres zu singen, während er das Lied der Sterne spielt, im Glauben, dass diese Kombination das Königreich wiedererweckt. Als seine Bemühungen jedoch scheitern, versucht er der Insel mit seinem Ausgrabungsroboter, dem sogenannten Detragiganten, ihr Geheimnis gewaltsam zu entlocken. Nachdem der Professor Descole mit seinem selbstgebauten Minihelikopter einholt, attackiert dieser ihn mit dem Schwert und es kommt zum Duell. Der Professor kann Descole abwehren und zeigt ihm, dass er das Rätsel nicht vollständig gelöst hat: Man braucht auch das Lied der Sonne, welches man erhält, wenn man die Noten des Liedes der Sterne auf den Kopf stellt. Frustriert darüber, dass statt ihm der Professor Ambrosia freilegt, greift Descole ihn erneut an und zerstört so versehentlich die Lenkung des Roboters. Im Durcheinander stürzt er schließlich hinunter und wird nicht mehr gesehen. Layton Kyōju to Gen'ei no Mori In diesem Buch ist Descole in einen Fall verwickelt, bei dem Emmy von einigen Leuten an einen mysteriösen Ort namens „Geisterwald“ entführt wird. Die Maske der Wunder thumb|left|Bei der EnttarnungDescole wird nach der Rettung Monte d'Ors vom Professor in seiner Verkleidung als Angela Ledore entlarvt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er die Akbadain-Ruinen unter der Stadt mithilfe der Maske des Chaos erheben wollte, da dann die Endlosen Zirkel, das dritte Vermächtnis der Aslanti, erscheinen würden. Da er dafür auch die Maske der Ordnung braucht, untersucht er Stansbury, um das Rätsel von Norwell zu lüften. Er erfährt, dass Randall Ascot, welcher die Maske des Chaos entdeckt hat und angeblich bei einer Expedition umgekommen war, überlebt, aber sein Gedächtnis verloren hat. Um Randalls Unterstützung zu erlangen, schreibt Descole Briefe, in denen er ihm über seine Vergangenheit erzählt, jedoch eigentliche Tatsachen gegen dessen Freund Henry Ledore verdreht, damit Randall sich rächen wollen würde. Er überredet ihn, sich mit der Maske zu verkleiden, um als Maskierter Gentleman in der Stadt mit mysteriösen Wundern für Chaos zu sorgen. Diese lässt Descole mit gut durchdachten, kostspieligen Tricks geschehen. Obwohl er angibt, Randall aus Gewissensgründen zu helfen, will er eigentlich allen mithilfe der Wunder vorgaukeln, die Kraft der Maske sei echt. Denn Henry soll glauben, er müsse die Maske der Ordnung beschaffen, um die Stadt zu retten. Randalls Maske tauscht er heimlich in ein von Henry angefertigtes Duplikat aus, welches Angela im Hotel Reunion versteckt hatte, um den Anschein zu erwecken, die Maske sei gestohlen worden. Um näher an Henry heranzukommen und an die Maske zu gelangen, verkleidet er sich als Angela. Die wahre Angela sperrt er in seinem Versteck, einem Raum des Hotels Reunion ein. Obwohl Layton die Täuschung durchschaut, lässt er sich zunächst darauf ein, da er Descoles Hilfe braucht, um das Rätsel um Akbadain zu lösen. thumb|Descole wird von Targent überwältigt.Der Plan hat zwar Erfolg, da Layton das Rätsel löst und sich die Ruinen erheben, aber nachdem er ihm auf die Schliche gekommen ist, muss Descole fliehen. Auch die Zirkel erscheinen, allerdings werden ihm diese von der Privatarmee von Leon Bronev, der sich ebenfalls im Hotel einquartiert hat, abgenommen. Außerdem gelingt es ihnen nach einem Kampf, Descole festzunehmen und zu demaskieren, doch bevor jemand sein Gesicht sehen kann, wirft Descoles ebenfalls anwesender Butler eine Rauchbombe und stürzt sich in die Nebelwolke hinein. Nachdem diese verdampft, sind Descole und Raymond bereits geflohen. Das Vermächtnis von Aslant thumb|left|Professor Desmond LocklairEinige Monate nach den Ereignissen von Monte d'Or will Descole das Rätsel der antiken Zivilisation Aslant nun endgültig lösen, wozu er diesmal den Professor benutzt, indem er ihn in seiner Identität als Professor Desmond Locklair nach Snøborg lockt. Dort hat er in einer Höhle eine „lebendige Mumie“ entdeckt, die mit Aslant in Verbindung steht. Die ganze Zeit über überwacht und manipuliert er die Aktionen des Professors und gibt sich auf dem Obsidianturm in Targentis, dem Hauptquartier von Targent, schließlich zu erkennen. In Targentis Als Professor Locklair hat er gewartet, bis Layton die Aurasteine zum Schlüssel für das Aslant-Vermächtnis zusammensetzten würde. Zu diesem Zweck hat er ihn bis zum Hauptquartier von Targent begleitet. Durch seine freundliche Art als Professor Locklair gelingt es ihm, Aurora zu überreden, ihm den Schlüssel zu überreichen, woraufhin er sich zu erkennen gibt und durch die Luft zu seinem Zeppelin Bostonius flieht, in dem er mit der Gruppe die Welt bereist hat. thumb|Flucht nach SnøborgMit einem aus einem Dinosaurierskelett gebauten Gleiter kann der Professor ihn einholen, allerdings hat Descole erneut sein Schwert dabei und zieht es, um Layton anzugreifen. Wieder kann der Professor nur zu einer Metallstange greifen und die beiden geraten in ein Duell, in dem Descole andeutet, nur er wäre dazu bestimmt, das Rätsel um Aslant zu lösen. Descole wird zwar entwaffnet, allerdings wird er, bevor Layton ihn fassen kann, von Raymond in einer violetten Flugmaschine aufgelesen und kann fliehen. In Snøborg Mit Raymond fliegt Descole nun zurück nach Snøborg. Als er in der Höhle den Schlüssel einsetzten will, wird Descole von Layton, Luke und Emmy eingeholt und auch erneut mit Leon Bronev konfrontiert, der die Gruppe schon die ganze Zeit lang im Visier hat. So kann er sein Ziel wieder nicht erreichen und als Emmy schließlich den Professor hintergeht und Luke für Bronev entführt, sieht er sich gezwungen, sich mit Layton zusammenzutun. Nur mit vereinten Kräften wären sie in der Lage, Bronev und Emmy einzuholen und sie an ihrem Vorhaben zu hindern. Im Verlauf der Zusammenarbeit zeigt sich Descoles heldenhafte Seite. Obwohl Luke, den sie schon bald einholen können, ihn weiterhin verdächtigt, ihnen Böses zu wollen, ist Descole eigentlich genau wie die beiden daran interessiert, Targent aufzuhalten und rettet Luke sogar das Leben, indem er sich für ihn in den Strahl eines Aslant-Roboters stürzt. Wahre Identität thumb|left|Der junge DescoleIn Laytons Armen offenbart der schwer verletzte Descole nun endlich seine Identität: Er und Hershel waren beide die Söhne von Leon Bronev, der als sie Kinder waren, von Targent entführt wurde. Damals hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass Layton, der damals Theodore Bronev hieß, unter Descoles damaligem Namen „Hershel“ von Roland und Lucille Layton adoptiert werden konnte. Daraufhin hatte er sich auf eigene Faust wie sein Vater intensiv mit Archäologie und der Aslant-Zivilisation beschäftigt, um Targent irgendwann bekämpfen zu können. Damit Layton und Luke Bronev weiter verfolgen können, entscheidet sich Descole, zurückzubleiben. So ist er auch nicht mehr anwesend, als Bronev das Heiligtum von Aslant, eine riesige schwebende Ruine, erweckt, aus der alles zerstörende Flugroboter, die sogenannten Vasallen, austreten. Dem Tod nahe offenbart er Aurora in einem Traum weitere Aspekte seiner Vergangenheit: Nach Hershels Adoption hatte er den Namen Desmond Locklair angenommen, unter dem er ein berühmter Archäologe wurde und sogar eine Frau und eine Tochter hatte. Doch nach deren tragischen Tod war laut Descole auch Desmond Locklair „gestorben“, weshalb er zu Descole geworden war. Er kann jedoch überredet werden, dass er dennoch gute Seiten in seinem Inneren hat, was ihn dazu bewegt, ein letztes Mal zurückzukehren, um die Welt zusammen mit Layton zu retten. Im Heiligtum Aslants Descole stellt sich gemeinsam mit den anderen in die Strahlen, die die Vasallen mit Energie versorgen, um sein Leben für das Bestehen der Menschheit zu opfern. Durch Auroras Flehen an das Licht von Aslant kann zwar auch er wie Layton, Luke, Emmy und Bronev letztendlich am Leben bleiben, jedoch bleibt er im Gegensatz zu den anderen, die fliehen, auf der einstürzenden Ruine zurück. thumb|Beginn einer neuen ReiseZwischen zwei stürzenden Felsen verabschiedet er sich ein letztes Mal von seinem Bruder Layton, wie sich später zeigt, kann Descole jedoch in sein Luftschiff, Bostonius entkommen. In diesem fliegt er schließlich zusammen mit seinem Butler Raymond über Snøborg, während er andeutet, dass er nun, da alles vorbei sei, nach nichts mehr streben könne. In Absprache mit Raymond entscheidet er sich, ein anderes großes Ziel zu suchen, und bricht so in den Sonnenuntergang zu neuen Horizonten auf. Manga Professor Layton und seine lustigen Fälle In dieser Manga-Reihe hat Descole nur am Ende einen Auftritt, um seine zukünftige Rolle als Hauptantagonist anzukündigen, da Don Paolo in den restlichen Bänden diese Rolle übernimmt. Zitate Der Ruf des Phantoms * * * * Die ewige Diva * * Die Maske der Wunder * Episode „Die Flammen der Rache“ * * „Geheime Episode 2“ * Das Vermächtnis von Aslant * Episode „Descoles Traum“ * * Beim Lösen eines Rätsels * * * * * Rätsel Bei Descole kann man keine Rätsel lösen. Profile Der Ruf des Phantoms Als Descole Als falscher Doland Die Maske der Wunder Das Vermächtnis von Aslant The World of Professor Layton Der Ruf des Phantoms Die ewige Diva Die Maske der Wunder Das Vermächtnis von Aslant Entwicklung Takuzo Naganos Kommentar zum Charakter The World of Professor Layton S. 95 Wissenswertes Wissenswertes aus den Spielen * thumb|Descoles Handschriftthumb|Wie das Phantom spielt Descole Orgel.thumb|Im RätselDescoles Vorname Jean wurde in der deutschen Version bis zum sechsten Spiel nie erwähnt. ** Sein Vorname wird in der englischen sowie in der japanischen Originalversion französisch ausgesprochen. * Aussagen von Beth und Bobby zufolge, die sich über vom als Doland Noble verkleideten Descole verfasste Nachrichten beklagen, steht zu vermuten, dass er eine unleserliche Handschrift hat. * Der Witz mit Descoles Spitznamen in Layton 6 geht in der deutschen Übersetzung leider verloren: * In Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant ist er als Preis beim „Rätsel des Tages“ verfügbar. Wissenswertes aus der realen Welt * Descole scheint auf dem zu basieren, unter anderem, da er sich im Film im Theater versteckt hält. Außerdem orientiert sich seine Kleidung, vor allem seine Halbmaske, am Phantom. * Im Rätsel „Das Kurbelwerk“ ist Descole im Hintergrund zu sehen und dreht die Kurbel, wenn man das Rätsel richtig löst. * Im japanischen Trailer für das fünfte Spiel wurde eine Szene mit Descole gezeigt, die im eigentlichen Spiel nie verwendet wurde. Synchronstimmen * Japanisch: 渡部篤郎 Atsuro Watabe * Englisch: Jonathan Keeble (Die ewige Diva) * Deutsch: Viktor Pavel, (Die ewige Diva). Galerie Descole ohne Umhang.png|Descole ohne seinen Umhang Locklair Descole.png|Professor Locklair bei seiner Verwandlung zu Descole Descole mit Schwert.png|Im Film Layton und Descole in Misthallery.png|Im vierten Spiel Descole nach der Enttarnung in Layton 5.png|Im fünften Spiel PL6 Kampf Descole holt Schwert hervor.png|Im sechsten Spiel PL4Credits06.png|Im Abspann des vierten Spiels ED Credits 3-1.png|Im Abspann des Films PL6-Credits-13.png|Im Abspann des sechsten Spiels Scene2.png|Konzeptszene des fünften Spiels Descole Trailer Close-up.png|Konzeptszene des sechsten Spiels Layton vs. Descole.png|Konzeptszene des sechsten Spiels :Weitere Bilder: Jean Descole/Galerie Einzelnachweise en:Jean Descole es:Jean Descole fr:Jean Descole it:Jean Descole nl:Jean Descole Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 6 Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Wohnort Unbekannt Kategorie:Archäologen Kategorie:Wissenschaftler